Tutorial: How to Counter Adamant League Players
Are you tired of getting killed by players equipped with the Burning Tiara? Or are you sick of them being so fast that you are incapable of even damaging them? It is very difficult to kill them by using most Primaries, Backup weapons, Melee weapons and Snipers (except Prototype Up2 and Anti-Hero Rifle Up2). Don't worry this guide will help you! What are Adamant League players? Adamant League players are players that reached the Adamant League, which acquires 3000 league points/trophies. They have unlocked golden gun skins, league-exclusive skins and league-exclusive hats (see Leagues). Recommended Content Accessories * Great Samurai Helmet * Demolition Mask Up2 * Berserk Boots Up2 * Storm Trooper Boots Up2 Weapon Setups Fast and Furious (incompatible for Duel unless if you are skilled with shotguns.): * Predator (Very devastating damage, it can even two hit kill headshot-wise so make sure to aim at your opponent at close range.) * Dead Star (Make sure you aim at the body when they're flying.) * Dark Force Saber (Mobility is 140, making this very useful for running.) * Freeze Ray Rifle (This provides great accuracy so try aiming for the head!) * Prototype or Tactical Bow (Prototype has high damage and Tactical Bow has a large hitbox, so both are great choices!) * Smart Bullet Bazooka (It shoots homing missiles, making this useful if you can't aim correctly.) * Advise For you?:Aim For The Head Brother! Father Grigori Classic TF2 scout: Fast, annoying, and good for distracting them! * Frank Sheepone (This weapon is useful for tearing their armor and aim for the head!) * Turbo Pistols (Very tearful and makes you fast like Scout from Team Fortress 2!) * Fire Demon (Its mobility can give you a boost! You can go fast with this thing, especially if you equipped the Berserk Boots!) * Nail Minigun (High damage, high capacity, high fire rate!) * Sunrise (Use this baby when aiming at long range!) * Solar Power Cannon (Great choice!) # Advice For you?: Better when used when playing on small maps! BattleFront: Unsurpassed at any range, this load-out even makes pros ragequit! * Secret Forces Rifle (Works wonders at medium range. Can tear through armor like it's paper!) * Exterminator (Unrivaled at medium range. Use it's wall break and one-shot kill abilities to hunt down your opponents.) * Dark Force Saber (The King of Speed. Use the top mobility of 140 to your advantage! Plus, its only 3 headshots!) * Solar Ray Rifle (With its damage buffed in the 11.1.0 update, this weapon can burn through armor and health like nothing, and can kill a max-armored player in 12 headshots or less, making this an effective close-medium range weapon!) * Anti-Hero Rifle (Rumored to possess powers greater than that of the Prototype. It's 10x scope, wall break, and one-shot capabilities make this weapon one of the best long-range snipers in PG3D history!) * "Bastion" (One of the best premium-class weapons out there, this weapon has considerable area damage. Paired with its higher-than-average fire rate, two shot ability to adamant armor, and its efficiency; holding the record at 29, make this a must for any player at close-medium range!) Omega Striker The ultimate P2W strategy. You might get to Adamant level quickly and easily. * Minigun Shotgun (Omae wa mou shinderu. This weapon is an all range exterminator. Mass killings can be abused.) * Dual Cryo Pistols (Hold my beer real quick. *Spams intensively.* That's really the surrounding idea of this. Spam it and you'll probably get kills off of it. You can also combo it to get closer to your opponents.) * Combat Yo-Yo (This weapon is a piercing yo-yo. It can hit more than one person in one go OR hit one person multiple times in one go. Better than spammer hammer.) * Anti-Champion Rifle (YOU'VE MET THE MOST ABUSED WEAPON, ANTI-HERO RIFLE. NOW MEET THE BETTER VERSION! Now then, shoot someone in the chest and they are now dead.) * Nanobots Rifle (HEY, YOU NEED HELP AIMING? Just use this. It has homing, like the Dual Cryo Pistols.) * Champion Solar Cannon (Big booms, big deads.) * ADVICE: Pool Party best map 20XX. Bold Pegasus's Setup Be Deadly Like A Jet Fighter! * Crystal Laser Cannon: Superb Accuracy Terrifying Damage 26 wise Could Tear Em'Like a Paper! * Dual Laser Blasters: armor's Worst Nightmare For Close Range only If you are skilled! * Dark Force Saber: Switch To This For Escaping Your Opponent! * Freeze Ray Rifle: More Than Terror Than IT'S MAGE counterpart! but Accurate As Likewise!) * Rail gun: It's Prototype's brother More Capacity More Terror! * Dragon Breath: Flush This OUT WHEN YOU'RE Duel On CLOSE RANGE!) Advise For YOU?: Make Sure You're Skilled And Knows Time To Shoot! Silent's Dream Set Mostly automatic,made to counter the 3 snipe category spams,if your good enough at aiming. * Black Mamba,snakes bite their prey,if your bitten by the snake,you‘ll die of bites and poisons. * Champion Mercenary,a semi-auto with huge damage and roasts opponents,good for backup. * Dark Force Saber,run like the wind Bullseye!,and basically get to point A to B. * Champion Electric Arc,well it's time to POWER UP! * Prototype S,Anti-Champion Rifle’s rival,and their both upgrades of good snipers. * Eraser,well it's time to ERASE you out of existence! Trio of Death Ultimate at sniper, this loadout will absolutely DESTORY everyone!!! P.S. Remember to spam sniper/speichal/backup * Black Mamba: Poison AND slow the target, this thing will wreck everyone really fast. * Thunderer: Spam weapon #1 * Dark Force Saber: A pro player's ALL TIME FAVOURITE, you will go extremely fast holding this. * Reflector (Weapon): Spam weapon #2 * Anti-Champion Rifle: Spam weapon #3 * Christmas Ultimatum: One shot, huge splash, three words: BEST HEAVY WEAPON. * ADVICE: Spam 3 weapons! F2P Loadout * Stakegun: pretty cheap in halloween events, if you didn’t make it there, bummer. * Reaper: isn’t that hard to obtain anymore. But still packs a punch. * Battle Shovel: faster than dark force saber. Though still used for digging holes. * Laser bouncer: too OP, needs a nerf. * Prototype S: super easy to get, and a 2 shot makes it a beast! * Deadly Beat: Who needs Big Buddy when there is a better version and free to play friendly? Countering * If they are close to you when battling, just flush out a shotgun and aim for the head. * If they run fast, try using the Dead Star, as it depletes their armour completely. It also has instant bullet travel time. * Besides that, you can actually just beat them at their own game. The highly recommended NON-Pay two Win weapons are the One Shot, Elder Force Saber (Although not as agile as the Dark Force Saber, it deals more damage and ONLY costs coins), Pumpkin Thrower (Although it is not as powerful as the "Bastion", it could stilldeal a decent amount of damage), and other coin based weapons. * This might vary depending on the players, but always expect Adamant League Players to have the Resurrection gadget. So, if you happen to kill them start jumping and moving to make sure that when they resurrect they can't easily kill you, you would also catch them off guard and they would be relatively more easy to kill since they have no armour upon their resurrection. * Or you can suggest your own strategy, just as long as it can work against these players. * There is really no clear way to counter Adamant league players, the only clear and definitive way to counter EVERY single person in the game is experience and skill. If you encounter Adamant league players all the time, eventually you would get used to it and start developing your own techniques and more importantly, skill. Closing Thanks for considering my hard work to do this (writer is Thecoldestmarksmen). Thanks for reading and have fun! Category:Tutorials